moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Chloani Duskbreak
"I mean.. you could always try scratching them." Chloani Duskbreak is a Druidess and teacher of the Claw, as well as an adventurer of the Ravenwood company. After years of neutrality towards the conflicts of the world, she's spent much time pondering what exactly it is that may be needed of her in the days to come. For now, though, she focuses on the smaller things until that day comes crashing down around her and those she cares for. =Description= ---- (Describe your character here. What they look like, how they dress, and any features or scars that would be significant.) Armor (Describe your character's choice of clothing here. What do they typically wear?) Arms (If your character is a fighting sort, you could include what their preferred weapons are here.) =History= ----Born on the outskirts of Auberdine in Darkshore, Chloani really didn't see her interest in nature and life as a significant thing, though she was young. Her parents, however, agreed that there was something there, something that spoke of her affinity meaning a life of Druidism. Her father had taken the path, but it was known that not many females of her race were involved in it. After some years, her parents sent her to Teldrassil to seek an instructor in one of the branches of Nature magics. For many years, Chloa worked to perfect her skill as a Druid of the Claw, the ferocity and agile form, as well as mind, of the feline something that fit her outgoing and impulsive behavior. This is where she met her first friend, another Claw who she will only sparsely refer to as Tara. A mutual infatuation grew between them, though whatever existed between them lasted nearly no time at all, as Tara left with no word to what is now Felwood, where she was corrupted by horrid energies there, and changed forever to eventually have her memory wiped. A random excursion led Chloani back to Darkshore, where she wished to visit her parents and tell them of the city, and how her lessons had went before she nearly mastered what she had trained to become. Returning to her home, though, was the opposite of what she thought it would be. She entered to find the home ransacked, torn to shreds and tatters with her parents' corpses lying in their bed, drained of all life. A witch leaned over their forms with a ghastly grin on her sickly face, turning to face the horrified druidess. Chloa shifted, and tore the witch to shreds after an exerting ordeal, but was cursed in the end, shapelocked to the form she wore at the moment -- her feline one -- for as long as she lived. Two hundred years passed, the druidess locked in an animalistic form that started to take root in her mind. She could feel the instincts starting to take over, though she kept her humane ways and tried her best. Despite the witch's evil intentions, the curse only worked to bring Chloani more in tune with what she would call her 'second skin,' and she honed the already-practiced skills into near perfection over that time period. That is, until a cadre of druids found her and figured out what had happened. They worked through a ritual for the length of four whole days, trying to undo the curse from the very matrix it was built upon, shrouding over Chloa in the Dream. Free from her curse, Chloa's features had changed to more resemble the feline nature she was trapped in, sporting slightly longer fangs and a noticeable cat-like slit to her eyes. Not long after her curse was broken, she met an aspiring Druid of the Claw, Aqureithel Moonclaw, and offered to teach her what there was to learn about the path. Unlike Tara, what blossomed between the two druids was nothing other than the first love either of them had felt towards another. For little over two-hundred and fifty years, they were mated and it was, by far, the happiest period of Chloa's life. They both were in Stormwind when Deathwing destroyed the Park, and word of his havoc in Kalimdor caused them both to rush towards Chloa's home to see what had become of it. The destruction was heartbreaking, but there was something to quelch the angered floods in the druid's heart. Stumbling through the shattered forests, the two came upon a sight that was horrifying. A female and male Kaldorei, slaughtered and tainted with dark magics, and around them lied the killed Cultists that had done the damage. But lying in the center of all the bloodshed was an infant swaddled in a violet cloth, the child of the murdered parents. The druidesses lifted the baby from the ground and safely took it upon themselves as their child - Kassiana Duskbreak. When the Nightmare corruption was uncovered in Val'sharah, Rei went missing not long after. Chloa searched every inch of the world for her, distraught and hoping she still drew breath, wherever she was. Another search through the Dream one night led Chloa to what remained of Aqureithel's fading ethereal form. Chloa looked upon her deceased lover with a sadness so thick, a downpour shoved Chloa's mortal form to the ground, on her hands and knees. Their last words, last kiss, last embraces were shared there, after over two and a half hundred years, before Rei faded away and left behind a pair of emerald pendants for her mate and daughter. Now, with the Legion defeated and war on the horizon, Chloani has pitched her lot in with a group of adventurers, hoping to explore the entirety of the world and what it has to show, as her and Rei always planned to do together. She hopes and prays that her mate is looking down from the stars, though she knows that everyone must move on if they ever hope to make it anywhere. Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships Kassiana Duskbreak No doubt about it, this child is the most important person in the world to Chloani. No matter where the druidess is, the emerald-tressed, energy-flooded adolescent is always at her side. Now showing interest in the Arcane arts, and reading every book she can get her hand on, Kassi has made a proud mother out of Chloa. There would never be room for anyone, even jesting or spreading false comments, to make light of how loving and cherishing the druid is towards Kassiana. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf